The prior art fire fighting trainer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,548, issued July 2, 1985. Related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,071,872, issued Jan. 8, 1963; 3,156,908, issued Nov. 10, 1964; 3,451,147, issued June 24, 1969; 3,675,342, issued July 11, 1972; 3,675,343, issued July 11, 1972, and 4,001,949, issued Jan. 11, 1977 and 4,303,396 issued Dec. 1, 1981.
The prior art fire fighting trainer includes a plurality of chambers having respective contents including items chosen from a group of items including furniture and fixtures and equipment, a smoke generating system having a plurality of outlets disposed in the respective chambers, and a flame generating system having a plurality of outlets disposed in the respective chambers.
One problem with the prior art fire fighting trainer is that there is no way to determine which ones of the extinguishment agents being used by the fire fighters simultaneously with the testing of the fire fighters.